In to the blue
by Annaneymooz
Summary: The story takes place after the book messenger. Focuses mainly on the new found relationship between Kira and Jonas.
1. The Healer

Chapter 1: The Healer

Kira's heart sank as she saw Matty's lifeless body being carried by "the Leader," the man that she somehow saw and felt with her gift. She tried to hide the sadness she felt at that time. After sobbing for awhile, she stood up and followed the Leader. As hard as she could Kira tried to be strong though she could feel her whole body shaking of fear and sadness. Frolic who continued followed them was somehow aware of the situation, walking with his head and tail down whimpering once in awhile. Suddenly light emerged from the end of the path. Kira then knew they finally were there, arriving in her new home. She did imagine this scene once, only thing that was missing was her friend Matty once a proud and zealous boy now pale and lifeless yet somehow peaceful.

"Kira…" the voice wasn't of Matty's but of the Leader

"Be strong…" he said as looked at her.

Kira somehow felt at peace when she looked at his blue eyes

"I'll try…" she weakly said trying not to cry.

As they entered the village, Leader sensed the warm hearty feeling the village used to have, come back. _Thank you Matty_ he said in his heart as he carried the young departed boy somehow hoping that the message will reach him. Every so often he would glance to see if Kira was okay. It really had hurt him to see such beauty feel so much pain; though Kira may hide it, he can feel it.

And so…

… the sound of keening began.


	2. The Gift

Chapter 2: The Gift

It had already been 2 days since they had arrived, after Matty died. Kira now lives with her father, "the seer" that is what they call him. She hasn't been going outside of the house because she had stayed in bed most of the day trying to somewhat recover.

"Kira, why don't you get some fresh air walk around the village…" her father suggested. "It's okay I'll stay here and do some chores. Besides, I don't know the place very much. I might get lost." She said looking through the window.

"No, Kira you must relax for awhile…" he said as he wrapped something.

"Here, take this to the Leader…" He handed something to Kira.

"This is a thank you gift for the Leader for helping us…"

She agreed with a nod and took the gift "I will father." She spoke softly.

The village had a cheerful spirit to it. Kira looked at the young children playing and remembered how she and Matty were when they were young. She looked up and saw a young man with beautiful blue eyes seemingly looking out at the window, it was the Leader. He saw her as he looked down, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Instantly Leader met her outside.

"Kira!" he exclaimed as he ran to her.

"I was going to meet you." She replied.

"Father wants to give you something, a thank you gift." She handed him the object that her father wrapped.

"Thank you…" Leader said as he took the gift. "I was actually worried because I hadn't seen you since that day. I thought I should visit you today but then again you're already here." He smiled

"I was recovering. I didn't go out much since I am new to the place. I was afraid I might get lost." She confided

"Would you like a tour?" Leader said eagerly.

She nodded in agreement.


	3. blue

Chapter 3: Blue

"…and this is where Mentor lives…" Leader said as he gestured towards the small house with a small garden. A young lady emerged out of the house. "This is his daughter Jean…" Leader said. "It's nice to meet you Kira!" she said as she held Kira's hand. "Me too…" Kira said feebly. "Matty told me so much about you…" her voice suddenly weakened. "Well then let's get going, we still have a lot of places to go to…" Leader interrupted, breaking the melancholic moment. "See you around!" Jean said now turning back to her cheerful state. "Yeah…" Kira smiled as they continued to walk somewhere else. They were walking outside the village now. Kira now can hear the sound of running water. "This river…" Leader said "This is where Matty used to fish. Let's rest here for a while." Leader said as he sat near the river. Kira sat beside him. The wind blew Kira's long dark hair; she brushed it behind her ear. "Leader…" she spoke softly. He glimpsed at her. "That is what they call you…" She turned to him. "But, what is your real name?" she asked "Jonas." He said looking at the clouds.

"Nice to meet you Jonas…" Kira said showing one of her sweetest smile. He smiled back. He never felt such a warm feeling in his heart ever before. It was not a usual sensation but when he saw Kira's smile he felt it. He loved how the wind would play with her long hair and how she would always pull it back. The afternoon sun glistened on the clear waters illuminating Kira's fine skin _Beautiful _Jonas thought. "Beautiful." Kira suddenly said "What?" Jonas asked alarmed thinking if he had said it aloud. "The sky I meant. Isn't it?" Kira giggled seeing Jonas surprised "oh…" he said a little relieved now. "Also your eyes they're beautiful." Kira complimented as Jonas suddenly turned away to hide that he was blushing. "Thanks…" Jonas replied shyly.


End file.
